Cenzi
by ShnazzySpazzy
Summary: This is the story of Cenzi of Green Wood, a girl who's parents didn't like her and who had no friends. One day she runs away again and finds more than she bargins for... R/R!!!! PLEASE!!!! K/D *CHAP 7 UP*
1. Meet Cenzi

Hello, people. This is an actual serious fanfic, by me. Wow. Okay, now here it is. What else can I say? Here we go. Take a deep breath and read. 

Love you all,

-ladyknight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cenzi, better known as Cenziline of Green Wood (A/N: If anyone has a better name for a fief please tell me), ran into the forest, her skirt discarded. Faster than lightning, she sprinted to the only place where she could feel safe and relax. Slowly as the branches grew thicker she slowed to a walk, pushing the foliage out of her face and lifting her legs, which were covered with short breeches. Finally Cenzi reached it. It was surrounded by the high brambles she prided herself on growing. She walked to a tree on the left and scaled it quickly. She edged herself out onto the branch more and more until she could drop in. The second Cenzi's feet hit the ground she heard a high shrill voice echo around the valley. 

"CENZILINE!!!!!"

Cenzi winced. The locals kept complaining that her nurse's screams startled their animals and disturbed work and sleep. AND she was GOING to resharpen and organize her knives that she had picked up in various places and stored in her fort. 

Cenzi loped back through the forest. Across the "Forgotten Road" (she had named it herself) and through the endless trees. Reaching the place she left her skirt at, she hopped quickly into it and ran the rest of the way to the castle, but she was not fast enough to escape another "CENZILINE!!!!!" 

Now in castle she yelled "COMING!!!" and raced up the flight of stairs to her room. Red faced she burst into her room and yelled, "I'm HERE!!!" 

"There you are, sweetie," said Cenzi's annoying personal nurse Elsie. 

"Yes, Elsie."

"Look at you dearie!" said Elsie, obviously shocked, with her hands over her mouth.  

'What?"

"Your dress is all dirty and ripped!! And you're dirtier than mud itself!" Elsie exclaimed.

Cenzi looked down and sighed. This dress would never be clean again. 

"That's the second dress this week!" She sighed, exasperated. "What will we do with you, Cenziline?"  

"It's not like anyone cares."

"I do! And your parents must, with all this money they spend on your clothes!"

But Cenzi knew better. It's not like her parents really cared about her.  They yelled at her for running away again and again and hated her for having to make them buy new dresses when the old ones got too dirty to clean. She knew the only reason they even kept her in the castle was to marry away to some rich old geezer. Someday soon the betrothed Cenzi would be sent away to live in some cold and dreary castle, she knew. But she had plans to run away before that. 

"Here Cenziline, put this on for the banquet this evening." Elsie shook out a light blue dress that contrasted carefully with Cenzi's stormy grey eyes and light blond hair. 

"Fine." Cenzi roughly pulled on the dress, knowing it wouldn't matter if she wore her dirty and torn dress anyways, her parents would place her out of the way so no one would notice her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cenzi sat in the far corner of the room, glaring at the table in front of her, like it was its fault she was being hid away in the corner like some sort of piece of trash. She picked at her steak with a fork as it got cold. She looked up through her hair at all the people present. No one really important. As if anyone important would want to come and have dinner with her parents, who only cared about money and their sons and other daughters, other than Cenzi that was. They were proper ladies, the kind of lady that Cenzi wasn't and would never be. Suddenly Cenzi speared her steak on her fork. She would run away. She would run away, and never be found. She would run, and no one would ever make her be a lady, or tell her not to get her dresses dirty ever again. She smiled and drove her fork deeper into her steak.

Slowly she edged out of the room and fled up the stairs to her room. Once there, she grabbed a worn travel bag from the depths of her vast closet. Into it she put a hairbrush, tooth cleaning paste, a tooth brush, several pairs of breeches and shirts, and a dress, for what reason Cenzi had no idea. She slung the bag on her shoulder, then paused and picked up the picture of her and her favorite brother. She smiled as tears blurred her eyes. She and Matt had been best friends until he had gone off to be a knight. Now he was a squire under a knight-master. After he had left, everything had changed. No one played with her and her parents and everyone else slowly forgot about her, until they only talked to her when she was in trouble. Which was often enough. She briskly wiped her tears away and carefully placed the picture in her bag.  

She slipped out of the castle, which was easy enough since all the people and servants had gone to the banquet, to eat or serve. As she entered the woods, she began to run. She ran and ran, until she slowed as she reached the Forgotten Road. She walked up to it, trying to catch her breath. As she stepped onto the road, she was about to walk across it when she saw something she had never seen on that road before. Two figures, obviously on horses, were silhouetted against the sunset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did'ja like it? If you did tell me. If you didn't don't tell me. If you have FRIENDLY critism, please share. If you have non-friendly critism, don't share. Simple enough. If you wish to review, please click the little button you see on the bottom left-middle. Yes, that's it. Very good. Now leave me something nice, or DIE!!!!! Okay, you won't die but PLEASEEEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!! *gets on knees* PLEASE!!!!! Okay, now review like good little children.

Love you all,

-ladyknight


	2. A Long Forgotten Road?

Alright, I'm back!! Thank yous to MOST of my lovely reviewers!! And heeerrrreee they are…

White-wolf

Stich

SPLITPEA

LittleMissMe

Lots of hugs to all of you that are shown up there^!!! Now everyone else, now's your chance to review (actually when you finish this chapter it'd be better). 

Let me clear a few things up now: 

            ~Her brother is new, I made him up.

            ~This takes place a few years or more after Lady Knight

            ~Yes, that picture of her and her brother was a PAINTING. It's one of my "things"; I refer to pictures and any sort of still scene as pictures. 

Now that those are cleared up, on with the story!!!!

Love most of you,

-ladyknight

PS. I know, that last chapter WAS awfully short. Sorry, I'll make this one longer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cenzi came to an abrupt stop. No one was EVER on this road. She noticed the people were talking. 

"-used to go on this path all the time as a kid," said a male voice. 

"The sunset's beautiful," whispered a female voice.

"Not as beautiful as you," said the first voice.

The woman laughed. "You sound like Cleon."

"Gods forbid," muttered the man. 

They both laughed now. Who are they, thought Cenzi. Who's Cleon? Where'd they come from? Even with all these questions running through her head, Cenzi knew they would bring her back to Green Wood's castle if they caught her.

Cenzi was tip-toeing across the road when just about the worst possible thing happened. 

She stepped on a twig.

At the audible "crack!" Cenzi froze, and the two figures' heads snapped around.

Cenzi was mad. She was not about to be caught running away again. She spun around and sprinted off.

Unfortunately, Cenzi hadn't yet gotten used to running in a skirt. With a cry, she pitched forward and fell over. 

Hooves sounded behind her. "Stupid dress!!" Cenzi yelled through her teeth. "Argg!!"

She heard someone dismount just behind her.  Cenzi stumbled up, to be grabbed under the armpits by someone. She struggled and kicked at her restrainer. 

The woman chuckled. "Feisty little one, isn't she."

Cenzi stopped. The woman was holding her? Proper etiquette, she knew, called for the man to dismount and the woman to stay on the horse. She twisted around to see the smiling face of a woman. She had hazel eyes with long delicate lashes. Her hair was down to her shoulders, and was a plain brown. She had a strong build and wore breeches and a tunic. 

Cenzi's mouth dropped open in shock. Was this--no, it couldn't be. But it looked so much like her… "Are you—are you—Kelandry of Mindelan and Masbolle?"

She laughed. "Yes, of course. Who else would I be?"

"Shell shocked, young lady?" asked the man, presumably Domitan of Masbolle, Kel's husband. 

Cenzi's mouth dropped even more open, until she forced out, "Domitan? Of Masbolle?"

"Pleased to meet you, young lady. And please call me Dom." 

Dom was very handsome, with dark hair and green eyes (A/N: I don't remember what color Dom's eyes are, and I can't find Squire. Could someone tell me please? I'm guessing green because of Neal's eyes). 

"What are you and Kelandry doing here? What-Why?" stuttered Cenzi. Then she remembered about her whole running away business. Oh no. She couldn't just leave the people she had been dreaming about meeting ever since the news of Kelandry, first known girl page, then squire, then knight in hundreds of years, reached Green Wood. Oh no. Why now? They would bring her back, like everyone would do, thinking her parents were worried out of their minds looking for her. Yeah right. 

Kelandry smiled. "Call me Kel. Dom and I were taking some time off of work in Corus to come visit his family for a week in Masbolle."

Cenzi knew that Masbolle was a bordering fief to Green Wood. She had sneaked into it several times and met a serving boy named Rogan. He had always told her that neither Dom nor Kel were in Masbolle. Disappointed, she had always turned back and come back a few months later. 

"I just—never thought I'd ever get to meet you—I played "Kel and knight" with my brother all the time—before he left. And you were never in Masbolle when I went there-"

"What? Slow down. What's your name?" asked Dom.

"Cenziline." 

"Pretty name," remarked Kel. 

Cenzi smiled. "Thank you. You can call me Cenzi, though." This startled Cenzi, a bit, that she would say that. The only person who called her that was Matt.

"So Cenzi, where are you from?"

"I'm from Green Wood."

Kel and Dom exchanged a glance that Cenzi didn't see. She was too busy looking at Kel's strange stick that was thrust through her belt. It looked like a stick but it had a sharp curved metal tip. It also looked very dangerous. 

Kel noticed. "It's called a glaive. Yamani woman use it." 

"It's wonderful."

Kel chuckled. Then she looked at the sky. "It's getting too dark; we should be heading to Masbolle about now. Cenzi, you should be getting home."

Cenzi looked at the ground. "Err..I…Don't have a home" She quickly made up.

Dom and Kel exchanged disbelieving glance that Cenzi didn't see. "Where do you live?" asked Dom.

"Err…My lean-to in the forest."

Kel whispered something to Dom, then spoke to Cenzi. "Cenzi, would you like to stay in Masbolle for a while?" 

Cenzi's mouth dropped open. "Would I? Would I? Of course!! Yes!!" 

Dom and Kel grinned. "Okay, lets get back, it's getting awfully late." 

Kel and Dom mounted their horses, and Kel pulled Cenzi up behind her.  Cenzi remembered little about the ride to Masbolle. She talked with Kel and Dom for a little while, and then she dropped out of the conversation. She remembered trying to stay awake, but to no avail. She slowly fell asleep as the riders rode to Masbolle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, did you like it? Pleeeaaaassseee review!!! No flames, though, please. Okay everyone else review please!!!

-ladyknight


	3. Not Another Banquet

Hello everyone. Thank yous to my reviewers. Here they are…:

Anastazia Silverwind

________________ (no name)

*Gaspo!* (heehee..inside joke) **TWO** reviewers??? I did *ask* you all to review. Oh well. At the end of this chapter, I order you to review. Please. Okay, that was really sad, but PLEASE review. But remember, no flames :0) .

Everyone's telling me it's a MarySueish story. Oops. It never meant to turn out that way. Oh well, Cenzi developed into someone other than I hoped. Well, she's not completely MarySueish, because she doest have magic, and doesn't want to be a knight or anything (just have control over her life) and she can't use weapons whatsoever. You'll see more of the weapons and magic thing later. 

-ladyknight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oops. I forgot to put a disclaimer in my last chapter. Oh well. Refer to this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kel, Dom, Masbolle, and any other TP characters that may appear in the coming chapter. I own Cenzi, Green Wood, myself and Elsie. But I don't own Tortall, Thailand, purple gorillas or any brothers.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cenzi woke up at about mid-day, her usual getting-up time. Everyone told her it was un-ladylike, but she always failed to get up earlier. She was in a big fluffy bed. She took an experimental bounce. VERY fluffy. She took a look at her surroundings. She was in a somewhat big room, which had light green curtains and yellow walls. The fluffy bed was also green. All the other room's furniture was either green or yellow. 

Just then, a small face peeked in. A girl, by the look of it. She gave a small peep and disappeared. Cenzi sat on the fluffy bed, mystified for a few minutes, until Kel came in. 

"Hello," said Kel with a smile. She sat down on the fluffy bed.

"Hello. Are all your rooms this color coordinated?" 

Kel wrinkled her nose. "That's courtesy of Teah, the head maid. She's crazy about color coordination."

Cenzi gave a wry grin. Kel smiled back, then hesitated. "I was wondering…" 

"Yes?" Cenzi prodded.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the banquet tonight."

Cenzi groaned and fell back on the bed from her sitting position on it. "Not another one…"

Kel raised her eyebrows. "So you don't want to go?" 

"No, I do. But, well, who will I be sitting with?"

"You wouldn't be sitting with Dom and I, I'm sorry to say, but with our niece, nephew and my son."

"Your son?"

"Yes, his name is Raoul. He was named after one of our friends."

"Yeah, your knight-master. I didn't know you had kids. I guess after you became a knight and defeated Blayce, then got married, we sort of stopped hearing about you in Green Wood." 

There was a pause as Cenzi shifted in the bed and sat up. "So you're okay with sitting with Raoul and his cousins?"

"That's fine." 

"Great," Kel said. She smiled and stood up. "Now let's go get some lunch. You must be starving!" She pulled Cenzi up out of the fluffy bed. "Our cook makes wonderful food…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A servant named Quinn showed Cenzi where she was sitting for the banquet. She wore a dark blue shirt, and after Cenzi protested against the skirt, black breeches. As they reached the table Cenzi thanked Quinn and sat down. She studied the three children sitting across the table from her. Two were obviously related, and the third was a bit different, but still looked somewhat the same. The last one was Raoul, Cenzi was sure. He had Kel's eyes, Dom's dark hair and nose, and looked to be about 5 years old. The other two children had matching brown hair and black eyes. The girl was about 11 years old, and the boy looked like he was around 9 years old. 

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Faria. This is Denian," she said, pointing to her brother. "And this is Raoul," she added, gesturing to Raoul. 

"Hi," said Cenzi, warming up quickly to Faria. "I'm Cenziline of Green Wood, Cenzi for short." 

"Hello," said Denian, perking up. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Denian." Cenzi replied with a smile. 

"You can call me Denny, if you want."

"Sure Denny."

Just then the servants came, holding finger bowls filled with water to wash their hands with. Cenzi carefully dipper her hands into the water and used the towel the servant presented to her. She looked up at the servant's face and recognition washed over her. "Rogan!!"

"Hi Cenzi!! How are you? How'd you get here? Did you meet Kel and Dom yet?"

"Yeah, I met Kel and Dom already. I'm fine, how are you?" Cenzi purposely avoided saying how she got here. She didn't want the whole castle talking about her, and how Kel and Dom brought her to Masbolle after she ran away. 

"I'm great, but I've gotta go. I'm not supposed to talk to guests." 

"Okay," Cenzi said, drying her hands off. "I'll see you later, 'kay?" 

"Alright, see ya'." He moved on to Raoul, Faria and Denny. Cenzi watched him leave the room. As he left he turned quickly and winked at her, his bright carrot orange hair falling into his face. Cenzi mouthed "Bye," and returned to looking at Faria. Faria was looking curiously at her. 

"How do you know that boy?"

"Oh, we just met a couple of times when-when I-" Cenzi paused. She didn't want to tell her and the boys (meaning Danny and Raoul) about how she had sneaked over to look for Kel. She cleared her throat. "When I ride my horse through the outskirts of Masbolle." Cenzi caught herself before she winced at that horrible improvisation. She had ridden a horse about 5 times in her entire life, and that was only with someone in front of or behind her, steering the horse. 

"Right," said Faria flatly. Cenzi ignored that.

"So how are you and Danny related to Kel and Dom?" She already knew that they were their niece and nephew, but anything would be better that the previous subject. 

"Dom's brother, Terek, is our father. So we're cousins to Raoul and Anara."

"Anara?"

"My sister. She's a page at the palace now, in her first year." said Raoul. This was the first time he had said anything to Cenzi.

Then Rogan came up again, this time holding a platter of lamb roasted in what looked like honey and almonds. He smiled at all the children as he dropped slices of lamb onto their plates, leaving Raoul small pre-cut chunks. Then he left as quickly as he had come. 

"Do you have the Gift?" Danny asked Cenzi as he sliced up his lamb.

"No," Cenzi replied. "But most of my family has medium sized Gifts, with some occasional really good ones. Do all of you?"

Faria answered for all of them. "I have a big Gift, Danny has a small healing Gift and Raoul doesn't have one."

 Cenzi dug into her lamb. It was very good. 

The rest of the banquet was a blur. It went by faster than Cenzi could have imagined. More courses came and went. She talked with Faria and Danny and even Raoul chimed in sometimes, but mainly listened. 

It was one of the best nights of her life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you go. Next chapter up. I think I'm writing a chapter a day now, huh. I should be, I have nothing better to do. I had the last week off school but now I must go back *sigh*. Why me. I hate school. It bugs me. I would much rather stay at home and cruse the internet all day.

Oooh, look at that, I broke a thousand words in a chapter. Whoo-hoo!!! *dances around* *stubs toe* Owwww… 

Oh well. Review, everyone!! Pllleeeeaaaasssseee… (just don't flame please…)

_I'm getting' down on my knees,_

_Baby please! _

-The Donnas, Take Me To The Back Seat

Review (not flame), all my lovely would-be-reviewers!!!!

-ladyknight


	4. Masbolle

Ack!!! I've been having the WORST writers block EVER. But yay!!! Chappie 4 is UP!!!!!!! Sorry it's been a while. Actually only a week, but that's okay. I never have time during the week to write, because I'm on TWO softball teams and my teachers are OBBSESSED with homework. And that horrible writers block. But I promise I'll write a chappie each weekend. 

This is really funny, I must tell you all. So I spell check and "chappie" comes up, and my computer wants to change it to "crappie"!!! It made me laugh, but my throat's all dead and won't work so it was sort of this choking sound. Lovely. Anyways, on with the story. Wait, I forgot to thank my wonderful, wonderful, wonderful reviewers. Heeerrreee they are!!!:

Anastazia Silverwind

Froggy

White-Wolf

Stich 

Godforsaken

*Gaspo* (again) Once again, I *asked* ye'll (lol-inside joke) to review, but did you? Nooooo…So please do…At least I got more than last chappie though.

-ladyknight 

Disclaimer: I don't own Masbolle, Dom, or Kel. I do own Cenzi, Elsie, Matt, Teah, Rogan, Faria and (the younger) Raoul. But I don't own any large bodies of water, any sparkly nail polish, or red masking tape. 

On with the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~A few days later~

Cenzi walked through the Masbolle gardens, taking in all the sights and smells around her. Once again she wore breeches and a lose shirt, and her hair was loosely tied back from her face. 

The foliage was incredible here. Kel had told her that they were modeled after gardens of the Yamani. *The Yamanis must be incredible artists, to be able to make gardens this incredible,* she thought. She took a deep sniff. The garden was filled with different and unique smells. She inhaled the scents all different kinds of flowers and trees. She sat down by a small pond and observed the fish swimming in it and the beautiful trees around it. *These are the happiest days of my life,* (A/N: I'm going to use asterisks for thoughts, K?) she thought. *I can do what I want, wear what I want, and I like the people I spend time with. It's almost as good as being with Matt.* 

She quieted. *Almost as good.* She cocked her head and looked up the path. *Did I hear a noise?* She got up and walked cautiously up the pathway. She turned a sharp corner and was surprised to see Kel and Dom. She saw them a few times a day, and they talked a lot too, but she never so them doing this before (A/N: No, they're not kissing.). Kel and Dom each had a practice sword in one hand and were dueling. Cenzi watched them closely; they looked tired and sweaty, but were fighting hard nonetheless. Kel brought her blade up and slid it over to force down Dom's sword. Dom grinned and twisted his blade around hers. They pulled away and circled each other. Neither noticed Cenzi. Dom suddenly swirled his sword up, over and down, where Kel blocked it and countered with a thrust. Dom ducked out of the way, but stopped short when Kel's sword slithered up to meet his throat. 

"Not bad, Kel," Dom said as he pushed Kel's blade away by the flat side of it. 

"I could have beaten you sooner with my glaive."

Dom grinned. "I bet you could've. Lady Knights are always the best, as the Meathead says. And gods know he's spent enough time with them."

Kel hit the top of Dom's head. "You make it sound like we're a disease."

"Oh, but you are," said Dom, and kissed Kel's nose. 

Kel gave a wry smile. "Would that be a good or bad thing?"

Dom smiled. "Guess?" Then he spied Cenzi. "We have an observer, lady knight."

Kel spun around. "Cenzi!! Hello. How long have you been watching?" without waiting for an answer, Kel said "Would you like to join us?"

Cenzi's eyes went wide. "I-I don't-I can't-"

"It doesn't matter if you can or can't," said Dom. "It's if you want to or not."

"Su-sure," said Cenzi. "It looks like fun. I've never done it before though."

Cenzi learned how to do it. She got a wooden practice sword and fenced with Dom and Kel, even though they went very slowly. It was fun, and by the end all of them were smiling and laughing, not to mention tiring and gasping. 

"Told you I wasn't good," gasped Cenzi, as she collapsed on the grass.

Dom hit the ground a few feet away from her. "You just need more practice," said Kel, still standing. "You too, Dom." She was much more in shape than Cenzi and Dom were. 

"Oh, be quiet, oh untirable one," Dom drawled. He pulled her legs out from under her so she fell down next to them. Cenzi began to wrestle, and soon Dom and Kel joined in. Kel had Dom in a head-lock and Cenzi was preparing to launch herself at Kel when they heard a voice and stopped suddenly.

"Errr…Misses and Sir?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cenzi and Dom sat in wine red colored chairs in a room in the castle as Kel read the message that had been brought to her by the royal courier that had interrupted their tussle. 

Kel finished reading the letter, folded it and put her head in her hands. 

"What is it?" asked Cenzi, since Kel was looking very dejected. 

Kel made a noise that was between a groan and a sigh. "I've been called to Corus. It's urgent."

Dom sighed and went to read the letter. Cenzi looked at her hands, folded in her lap. She clenched them. As soon as she got some new friends, they were taken away. She'd probably be able to stay here, since everyone had gotten used to seeing her around and accepted her, but she'd never see Kel or Dom, always off on their adventures. *It isn't fair. At all.* 

Kel had noticed her quiet sadness and anger. She sat down in a chair beside her. "You'll miss us, I presume?"

Cenzi had to restrain herself from jumping up. "Dom's going too?"

"I'm sorry, Cenzi. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Cenzi didn't answer, just jumped up and ran upstairs to her room. She jumped onto the fluffy bed and lay down with her head in the green folds of the blanket. Her life had been perfect. She had dreamed of meeting her heroes, Kelandry and Domitan of Masbolle almost all her life. And her dream came true. She had escaped Green Wood and run into them just a few minutes away. They had become friends, and her life was incredible. Perfect in every way. 

Now it was all gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Heehee!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Next chappie (crappie…heehee) up soon 

Also, a little while back I realized something. If this takes place a few years after Lady Knight, how can Kel and Dom have a 10 year-old daughter?? Oops. Now this takes place 11-12 years after LK. *ladyknight mutters about stupid betas* "Stupid…" She's my sister, by the way, so I can tell her off all I want. 

By the way, tell me what you thought of the Kel/Dom dueling scene. I've never done a fight scene before, so it's probably really crappy. 

And **PLLEEEAAAASSSEEEEE** review!!!!!!** PPPLLLLEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!!!!!!** I love reviews, they make me happy. So please do [review]!!!!!!

-ladyknight


	5. Going South on the Great Road North

Gah!! I'm back, with a new chappie (crappie) and everything…..Anyways, I'm very disappointed *sniff sniff* with the pathetic amount of reviews I got. I'm not calling all you pathetic, just my story. Jez, I'm pathetic now. Enough with the pathetics, here's my very **NON-pathetic** reviewers!!!!

White-wolf

mae15

Thanks a lot, guys (that wasn't sarcastic)!!!! And everyone else, REVIEW….By the way, 2 more reviews and I break 20!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall, Neal (who comes up in this chappie!! Yay!!!!), Kel, Dom, or Masbolle. I own Cenzi, Teah, Rohesia (NC [new character]), Elsie and Green Wood. I also don't own the Sims, any Dixie Chicks CDs or any rooms with baby blue wallpaper. On with the story!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cenzi had her head buried in the fluffy bed for a long time. She thought more and more about how her life had been changing so fast, first for the good, than the bad. She was still sniffing, too proud to let tears fall, when Kel came in. Cenzi's head didn't lift.   
"Hey," Kel said, sitting down on the bed. She paused. "Dom and I have been talking."   
"And?" Cenzi muttered, still somewhere between mad, annoyed and sad.   
"We decided you could come with us."   
Cenzi's head came off the bed with a shocked look. "I can?? I can?!?!? YES!!!!" She threw herself at Kel. "Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!!!!" Kel stood up, startled, with Cenzi hanging off her. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!!!!!!"   
Kel laughed and untangled herself. "We have to go now, though, so pack up quick!!"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Cenzi reached the stables, she was greeted by Dom, Kel and a girl. The girl was leading three horses. Cenzi stopped dead. She was going to have to ride a horse. Oh no.

"Hello," said Dom with a smile. "Ready to go?" 

"Do I have to ride a horse?"

"Yes," Kel said. "How else are you going to get to Corus?"

"I-I-" 

"It's not that hard," interrupted the girl. She was about 12 years old, and had dark hair that was bound back with a leather thong. She was short, and her eyes were a deep brown. 

"**You have **Wild Magic** and ****grew up around horses," retorted Dom. "It **should** be easy for you, Rohesia." **

"Well, here are the horses," said Rohesia, tossing her bound hair over her shoulder. "Come back soon, and have fun."

"We will," said Kel, giving Rohesia a hug. "Take care or yourself, Hesia."  

Dom gave Rohesia a pat on the back and mounted his horse, a fierce looking black mare. "Let's go."

Kel helped Cenzi climb onto another horse, who she called Rei. After falling off several times, Cenzi shakily clutched Rei's back and slowly patted the patient mare's neck. Kel mounted a prickly looking reddish brown mare, and they set off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took Kel, Dom and Cenzi only a few minutes going the opposite way than to Green Wood to reach the Great Road North. Waiting for them there was a tall handsome man with green eyes and brown hair, sitting on a yellow horse. 

He dismounted. "What took you so long?!?!"

Kel and Dom dismounted too. Kel ran up to give him a hug. Dom stood nearby. "Hello, Meathead. Has Yuki committed suicide yet?" he asked in his usual dry humor. 

Before the man could retort, Kel quickly said, "Cenzi, this is Sir Nealan of Queenscove. Neal, this is Cenziline of Green Wood."

"Call me Cenzi," she said, just as Nealan said "Call me Neal."  They all laughed. 

"Cenzi, Dom, Kel," Neal said, "I do believe the King awaits us."

Cenzi just about fell off her horse. "The **KING**?!?!?! Do I have to **meet **him????"

"Well, you don't **have to," said Kel. "You could. You'll be meeting all sorts of people, though. This is just about the biggest meeting of important people ever called. And His Majesty won't tell us what it's about, but it sounds like it's just about the biggest thing that's happened in Tortall's history. That's why we've got to move. Now."**

"Sounds important enough," remarked Neal, and they set off. (A/n: that sounded really crappy. Please don't count that horrible sentence end against me *people throw eggs and rotted tomatoes* *cringes* Sorry!!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They stopped at the side of the road about an hour before sunset to set up camp. It was decided that the girls would sleep in a tent together and the boys in another, and that while Cenzi and Neal made the food, Dom and Kel would set up the tents. 

"I'm hopeless at tents," said Neal to Cenzi as Cenzi cut vegetables and Neal boiled a ball of dried noodles with spices that Dom had given him. Neal had protested against the veggies, but Kel had insisted. "The last time I tried to set one up it collapsed on me and I couldn't get out. Quite embarrassing, as it was my first night with Alanna as my knight master."

Cenzi stopped. "You had **Alanna as your knight master???" **

"Yes," Neal said, still looking at the soup. "I'll regret it the rest of my life. Her temper was sharper than splinters."

Cenzi stopped asking about Alanna. *Maybe I'll get to MEET her when I got to Corus!! Wow….Forget what I said about my life being ruined….* Then Cenzi remembered something she wanted to ask Neal about. "Neal, who is Yuki?? The one Dom was asking about before??"

"Oh, Yuki's my wife."

"Wife??" Cenzi asked, startled. Neal didn't seem like the kind of person to settle down. But then again, neither did Kel. 

"Yup. Just gave birth to our 2nd daughter, Emi."

"Congratulations!"

Neal grinned. "Thank you. Veggies ready?"

"Yeah." Cenzi dumped them into the soup and Neal shut the pot with a bang. 

"Done," he called. "Soup'll be ready soon."

"All right," they heard Dom call back. "Tent's are up." 

Dinner was just short of amazing, considering it had come from a little ball and some carrots and potatoes. After dinner they headed to the tents, Kel reminding them to go to sleep soon, as they had to get up early to ride the next morning. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cenzi was woken up the next morning rolled tightly in her blanket. "Get up," said Kel's voice. She groaned as she rolled over, stiff from riding so much yesterday. Then she smelled something good cooking. 

"So early?" 

"Come on, I've got breakfast ready." Cenzi heard Kel step out of the tent. Cenzi dressed in brown breeches and a dark green tunic and stumbled out of the tent. Neal was seated by a small fire, groggily eating a roll with butter melted on it. 

Cenzi staggered over to the fire and picked up one of the rolls with butter smeared on it. "'S too early," she told Neal. 

Neal nodded sleepily and yawned. He took a sip from the mug next to him and shook his head. "Whoo, that's strong." He offered another mug to Cenzi.

"What is it," she asked. 

"Coffee," he replied. "Black. It'll wake you up faster then a bucket of cold water."

Cenzi gingerly took the mug and sipped it. She made a bad face. "Uck."

She heard footsteps behind her. "Poisoning little Cenzi, are we, Meathead?" Dom sat next to Cenzi and ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't drink that, if I were you," he advised. 

"I wouldn't either," said Cenzi as she put the mug down. "How can you drink this stuff?" she asked Neal.   
"It's my secret to performance," said Neal, pretending to look hurt. 

"Right," said Kel dryly. "Let's go."

The morning passed quickly, and Cenzi later suspected she fell asleep several times on her horse. When they got to Corus, it was just past midday, and Cenzi, Dom, and Kel were tired. Neal, though, seemed more awake than ever, and even made them sandwiches while on his horse, a feat he seemed very proud of. Kel, Dom and Cenzi told him to shut up and eat his sandwich, which he gladly did. 

They all became more serious, though, as they reached Corus and saw the vast amounts of people coming into the city. After they fought their way thought the crowds and reached the palace, a line of pages awaited them, along with a stern looking man, and a concerned looking woman and man. The adults were directing pages to lead the people into the palace. Dom, Cenzi, Kel, and Neal got into a long looking line and gave their horses to some frenzied looking hostlers. 

Neal pointed out different people in the crowd while Kel and Dom chatted nervously. Eventually the line became shorter and shorter and people stopped coming and started disappearing into the palace. Cenzi, Neal, Dom and Kel were a few of the only ones left in the courtyard, and some of the last in line. 

As they came up to the beginning of the line, Cenzi got a better look at the line of pages. Standing out were three girls, standing next to each other. They each looked like they were about a year apart from each other. The youngest one was obviously Kel and Dom's daughter, Anara. She was whispering to the others. One looked almost exactly like Neal. "You have a daughter who's a page?" hissed Cenzi to Neal. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Neal grinned. "And guess who she's named after?" 

"I don't know!!"

"Me," said Kel with a grimace. "I tried to talk them out of it, but-" 

"We insisted," said Neal with another toothy grin.

Cenzi smiled. *Just like Kel…* she thought.

Now they were at the beginning of the line. A boy and Kel (the younger) ran to Neal, and Anara broke for Kel and Dom. Cenzi stood aquardly to the side as they hugged. 

"Pages Queenscove and Masbolle," said the sour-faced man. "Fall back into line."

The children backed into line again. Neal blew a kiss to his kids, and Dom and Kel waved. The other pages were staring at the newcomers. Cenzi focused back on Kel again. She was exchanging hugs with the other man and woman commanding the pages. 

"Hakuin and Eda!!" she exclaimed. "Fit as ever!!" 

"Kel," said the woman warmly. "And Nealan too!" She hugged Neal. The man smiled and patted Neal and Kel on the shoulder each. 

Cenzi took a look at the other man. He was looking dangerously annoyed. The woman, Eda, noticed too. "Page Sea Cliff, take this group to the meeting hall."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There ya' go!!! Thanks to Anastazia Silverwind right now, for IMing me!!! That's all for now…

-ladyknight 

PS. Don't forget to review!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!! 


	6. Meeting

Yay!!! Thanks so much to all my lovely reviewers!!!! You guys rock!!!! Lots of hugs to:

Semiramis

Emily of Duranan

White-Wolf

A Philanthropist (and your friend)

Anastazia Silverwind

And I guess I'll just say "Well, if you want to flame me, tell me what I can do better!" to Faceless Entity (please don't just say "that was Mary Sue-ish")

Okay, there you are. And an apology to everyone for not getting this chappie up sooner. Gah!!! I know I said a chappie each weekend, but last (and the one before that) weekend were just hell on earth and I didn't have ANY free time whatsoever. Another apology for the crappyness of that last chapter. Yes, it was Mary Sueish and had quite bad descriptions in it. This chappie'll be better, I promise!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tortall, Jon, Neal, Kel, Dom, Thayet, Masbolle, blah blah blah. Yeah, you all know what I'm going to say so I'll just skip it.

Well, here we go….And by the way, I broke 20 reviews!!!!! 

-ladyknight

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After walking down numerous passageways, Kel, Dom, Neal and Cenzi followed the page into a massive banquet hall that was packed with people. Cenzi looked in awe at the high marble and gold ceiling, plum colored floor and matching wine colored fluffy chairs. Everyone in the crammed room was talking to someone. Kel, Dom and Neal immediately started talking with others as the page left. Cenzi stood off to the side, feeling left out and having no one to talk to. Her eyes widened as famous figures in Tortall appeared before her eyes, but no one talked to her, and she soon was forgotten by Kel, Dom and Neal. 

"Your attention please!!" announced a man standing on a platform at the back of the room. Behind the platform was a big door. "The King, His Majesty, would like to call a conference in his meeting room." The man gestured toward the door. "He asks to join him: Sir Alanna The Lioness Kings Champion Baroness of Pirate's Swoop and heir to Barony Olau, Knight Commander Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, Gareth the Younger of Naxen Prime Minister of Tortall, George Cooper Baron of Pirate's Swoop, Sir Myles of Olau King's Spymaster, Numair and Verilidaine Salamín, Sir Kelandry and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle and Mindelan, Sir Nealan of Queenscove…"

 Cenzi stopped listening to the blubbering idiot. She knew she wouldn't be called. *Well, if Neal, Kel and Dom go, I go too-"

Kel tapped her shoulder. "Looks like we're needed. You stay with Faleron here, he's a friend of ours."

A tall man with short brown hair, presumably Faleron, smiled at her and nodded at her. 

Cenzi's mouth twitched. She didn't want to be left with this stranger. He looked polite and nobleish. Before she could say or do anything, Kel, Dom, and Neal were pushing through the crowd to the door and Faleron turned his back to her, talking to some more nobleish looking strangers. 

Inwardly, Cenzi sighed. *I'll have to sneak in,* she thought. She glanced at Faleron, he was deep in conversation. 

Without looking back she pushed through the crowd toward the door. She was pretty much ignored, being much smaller than everyone. As she reached the door, she quickly looked over her shoulder at the big crowd, then slipped in the door.

 Cenzi walked into the huge room. It was big, yes, but the ceiling was not as impressive as the banquet hall. The room was paneled with dark wood, unlike the marble and gold hall. 

In the meeting room it was almost as crowded then in the banquet hall. *I'll be seen as soon as order is called,* thought Cenzi quickly. She looked around, desperately looking for somewhere to hide. Then she spied a cloak closet to her left. *Perfect.* 

She slid quietly into the wardrobe and shut the door. The noise became a lower rumbling. Cenzi felt around in the closet. It was almost empty, and left her plenty of space. The walls were cushioned. *Typical,* she thought. *Just like royalty to cushion the walls of a cloak closet.*

The she heard a voice boom in the din of the room. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!!!!" Cenzi winced at the loudness, even inside the wardrobe. 

"Thank you Sarge," said a low, clear, calm voice. It was feminine. 

*Alanna??*

Cenzi felt around herself for something to see out of. To the left and right, nothing. She felt above her head and down the wall in front of her. She fingered the door hinge, and found a hole, just big enough for a bolt to go through. *Typical,* Cenzi thought again as she kneeled down she could look through the hole. *Just like nobles. Cushion the walls, but don't replace the missing bolt.* As Cenzi peered into the quiet room outside the wardrobe, she saw that all the people were sitting down by a long table that stretched the length of the room. 

"-Happened two days ago," a black haired man with his back turned to Cenzi said. 

Her eyes widened as she saw the golden crown over his head. *Well, that's King Jonathan.*

"In the City of the Gods," a raven haired woman added, with the low, clear voice from the begging of the conversation. This was Queen Thayet, judging from the small and delicate gold crown placed on her head.   

"Oh, just get to the point already," a harsh and angered voice said. Heads turned towards the the back of the room, where the voice came from, and Cenzi looked too. Leaning against the wall was the Lioness, Cenzi's idol. Cenzi's eyes almost popped out, and her mouth dropped open. This was the woman she had heard so much about, the woman she idolized for becoming the first female knight for hundreds of years. 

"Just get to the point," the knight repeated. "Everyone, Roger's back again."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phew. There you are. Bit of a cliffie, isn't it. Heehee. Next chappie up next weekend, or so I hope. This took me SO long to write, thank god it's over. Well, it was kinda fun. Oh, very fun. Now REVIEW!!!!!

-ladyknight

PS. I just want to say, lastly, that all of us are most likely thinking about the war, and my heart goes out to everyone affected by it. God bless you all. ~ladyknight

PPS. After that note, REVIEW!!!!  Yes, see that little button over there?? Yes, that's it. Press it and leave a little note for me. There you go, leave something for ladyknight. Hee hee. -ladyknight


	7. Jewel

Hiya peepsies!!! Sorry I took so long with this chappie. My muse has been on vacation, and then I wanted to work a bit on Gem Three, my otra fic. But I have this week off (then the next weeks' a class vacation) so I'll get a few chappies done soon. 

Props to my reviewers!! *golf clap*

White Wolf

dreamon@yahoo.co.uk (Well, I'd love to review your fic, but what's your penname on ff.net?)

Anastazia Silverwind (lol-well, here's your update, Ana!)

Read 24/7 and More

WildMage (Err…It's a good idea, but I don't want to confuse ppl by change the POV suddenly…)

*blushes* Yay!! Lots of reviews!!! Anyways, on with the story. I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer today, so here you go.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 A flurry of sounds broke through the room as Alanna's announcement reached Cenzi's ears. Chairs pushed back suddenly clattered to the floor with a clatter. Gasps, disbelieving noises and "what?"s sounded through the room. 

A stern looking balding man stood up and yelled "QUIET!!!" After everyone began to shut up, he turned to the King and said, "Majesty, would you please explain?" Even though it was a question, the man made it sound like a command. 

Jonathon consented. "All right, Wyldon. So Alvis, you all know him, the Mithran priest who's in charge of the temple. He was working on a spell- not just any spell, but one to become invisible. But something went wrong, to put it in short. He didn't achieve invisibility, but instead Roger's back, and Alvis is gone forever."

"Where is Roger now?" demanded a familiar voice. Cenzi peeked through the hole and, sure enough, it was Kel. 

The Queen sighed, and smiled. "Always in the moment, Kel." A few chuckles floated around the room, and Kel blushed and grinned. Then the Queen became serious again. "He came in a few days ago- arrived at the palace." 

Mutters ran through the room. 

"He ordered a footman to lead him to an empty room, than stunned him."

Alanna grinned wryly. "Dirty and vicious as ever."

There was a slight pause, then a soft knock on the door. Jonathan turned halfway around, so he was facing the door, and Cenzi. "Who could that be…?"

Alanna ventured up the door, and quietly laid a hand on it. With a sharp movement of her wrist, the door flew open to reveal a terrified footman with the Lioness' blade at his throat. *I'd be scared too,* thought Cenzi with admiration at the Lioness' quickness. 

Alanna removed her blade, but the courier still looked scared stiff. "I—I—I" he stuttered. "F—found this out—outside." He thrust forward a rolled up piece of parchment. Holding the roll was a black band with a strange red-orange gem in the middle. 

"Di—did someone d—drop it??"

Jonathan was up, and studying the parchment before Cenzi realized it. *He's quick for 70."

(A/N- if anyone could tell me how old Jon would be 12 years after Lady Knight, I'd be very grateful. I'm just guessing for 70. Thanks!)

Jonathan also stood next to a furious looking Lioness. Now he had the paper in his hands. He now looked as it he was in a glaring battle with Alanna. Cenzi hoped Alanna would win. 

 She did, but Jonathan just looked down at the paper and ignored her. She obviously was fuming as the King opened the scroll, being careful not to break the band or jewel as he slid it off the parchment. He opened the scroll carefully, then his eyes widened with surprise. 

"What is it?" exclaimed a man somewhere in the room. Cenzi was too busy studying Jonathan's face to look at who it was. 

The King was pale. His mouth slowly opened, and he began to chant something off the paper.

_With the stone, _

_A defender shall be chosen. _

_But if they fail,_

_Tortall will fall into ruin and despair. _

_All will fall into darkness and terror, _

_Everything you will lack. _

_This is what will happen if your champion fails,_

_The realm's old enemy is back. _

The room fell into a silence. No one seemed to know what to say. Alanna made the first move. She gently took the stone from Jonathan, and examined it. The noise started up again, and the room became a madhouse. 

"SHUT UP!!!" 

Everyone complied. People settled into their seats and quieted down. Alanna again gently looked at the stone. Near Cenzi, a big man with curly night-black hair put out his hand. Alanna tossed the stone, and the man caught it safely to look at it. 

"What do we do with it?" He questioned in a deep voice.

"'With the stone, a defender shall be chosen,' " reminded Dom, who was sitting next to Kel. He held out his hand, and the big man lobbed it to him. Dom grabbed it from the air, and studied it. He held his hand out to Kel, who reached over to it. 

As soon as she touched it, the stone exploded with light, and Kel limped, faint, in her chair. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Heehee. Another cliffie!!! Next chappie up soon, but it'll mysteriously be up even SOONER if you review. Hah, I'm so evil *malevolent laugh*. Oh no!!! I used a vocab word!!! Gah!!! *dies*

~ladyknight


	8. Talk

Gah. I'm **really** hyper. You would be, too, if you'd just had 3 Cokes and 5 cookies. They were **good cookies, I tell you,**** good!!!!!!!!!!!!! *mad giggles* Ah, anyways, here you are, to the reviewers!!!!! *more insane giggles* **

Ice-Otter

Angel of Wind

Insane Frog- Eat a cookie!! Hah. See ya later, Slim Frog!!! *insane giggles*

Jazy716

*sigh* I know cliffies aren't nice. Sorry, I can't help myself sometimes… *eats another cookie* On with the story!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a huge rush as about two thirds of the room rushed to Kel. The rest stood up, which didn't help Cenzi's view of the whole thing either. After Kel fainted, Cenzi had jumped to hit her head on the wardrobe's top, and had just stopped herself from bursting out. 

"Kel…" she murmured, as she attempted to look at Kel through the door's small hole. Soon she saw something through the mass of bodies- they all backed up to let the burly black haired man from earlier, Dom and Neal carry Kel swiftly out of the room. Cenzi winced, not wanting to know what kind of crowd awaited them outside. They'd be pounced upon as soon as they were out, if Cenzi knew a thing about typical nobles. 

"Gods," Cenzi muttered. "How will I get out of this madhouse?"

Soon the chattering people flowed slowly out of the room until just a footman was left, ushering the last of the crowd out the door. Cenzi decided to take the chance. As the man leaned against the wall, exhausted, Cenzi tumbled out of the closet. She stumbled up, shook out her skirts, and smiled quickly at the skeptical looking footman. Before he could say a word, she bustled out the door, shut it and peered at the disappearing crowd. They poured out the door, prattling loudly to leave Cenzi alone in the immense hall. 

She didn't stop to look at it, as most people would have done, but rushed out of the room to realize she didn't know _where the in the realms Kel was (hah. Little Tortallian saying instead of "where the hell" that I made up). She scowled and went looking for some sort of important person who could inform her where Kel was.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as she found out where Kel was, Cenzi set off immediately. She reached the room with ease, to find a huge crowd huddled around the door. It seemed to be locked. A few people were banging on the door, demanding to be let in. The door opened a crack, and the mob became louder. Neal stuck his head out, looking frenzied. He peered around, shaking his head at the demands of the crowd. Cenzi jumped up a little, and waved. After a few more jumps, Neal saw her. He waved quickly, looked around, and beckoned to her. The crowd protested as Cenzi made her way to the door. She pushed through, the crowd muttering at her. Neal gave a quick smile, and let her in. 

Inside there weren't many people. Dom and some other people Cenzi didn't know crowded around a bed in front of her. She ran up beside Dom, who was sitting on the bed, next to Kel. A few people lifted their heads to look quickly at Cenzi, then most of them focused back on Kel. She was sitting on the bed next to not only Dom, but on her other side was someone Cenzi also recognized. The Lioness. 

*Oh, my gods.*

Kel peered at Cenzi, then smiled. "Hey," she said. Dom grinned at her too, then nodded towards the Lioness. Alanna looked up briefly, and Cenzi stood terrified in her amethyst gaze. 

Alanna nodded at her, then focused her attention back on Kel. Cenzi stood, spellbound. Dom winked at her. The Lioness had acknowledged **her. **

Neal's loud roar broke through her thoughts. "Everyone OUT!!!" he bellowed to the mob outside the door. Kel sighed, grateful, and the Lioness grinned wryly at her former squire. 

"Finally, Queenscove. You took long enough." 

"Getting too old to do it yourself?" he teased back.

"You are much too pert for a man your age," she said, sighing wistfully. "How does Yuki put up with you?"

"She does it just fine."

"Uh-huh. Yeah," Alanna said disbelievingly. Then she laughed. "Nealan, you're getting too old for my teasing."

Kel coughed. 

Alanna chuckled, then seemed to somber. "So, you're the defender then, my girl." She patted Kel's knee. 

Kel smiled, then leaned back against the bed post. "How will I do it??"

"You'll be fine, hon," Dom said softly. "You can kick his butt easy."

Alanna made a sound that sounded like something between a snort and a laugh. Then she grinned. "You can do it, Kel. You've bested me at just about everything I do well- I'd use your glaive, if I were you."

"Isn't it a proper duel, though?"

"Well, it's supposed to be. But with Roger, he'll probably cheat anyways." 

Neal sighed. "You'll have to watch out for that Kel- too bad you have no Gift."

Kel gave a small smile. "Like I'd cheat with it anyways."

"No, not to cheat!!" Neal said. "Just to know when **he's** cheating." 

"Well, you'll have to keep an eye out for me then," Kel whispered. Everyone fell silent for a minute. 

"What time is it?" asked Dom. 

"Eleven," Neal said. Cenzi started. She hadn't realized it was so late. 

"I'll be getting to bed now," Alanna said, getting up with a groan. "You should too, young lady," she said to Kel, patting her knee.

And with that, the Lioness left. Kel stood up. Then she saw Cenzi. "Where will Cenzi sleep?" she asked Dom and Neal. 

"She can sleep in the room across the hall- I heard that was open."

"Sure," Cenzi said, glad to be part of the conversation again. "I'll go."

So she left, across the hall to the room. Waiting for her, to her amusment, was another fluffy bed. "Hah," she muttered, bouncing on it. Soon she fell asleep, with dreams of Kel beating a man called Roger. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you are. Just over three pages, this is. Talking like Yoda, I am. Review, you should. High, I feel. Bye, ladyknight says. 

~ladyknight

PS.    **REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	9. Errr Title in the works

Ack. Soooo sorry about the lack of updations. I've had A Special Cenzi Writers Block cast on me for the last month. It's not gone yet, but I'll attempt to write. Tell me if it's really bad and I'll write this chapter again. 

Reviewers!!

Kitten55- Err… Yeah. And sorry again bout the horrible lack of updates. 

Valencia22- Heehee. Yup, an actual plot!! You have no idea how much I had to grub around in my lump of a brain for that….

Mist Tiger- Dr. Pepper rocks too…..Yum….My all time fav soda. Not as good as Sprite for getting high, though…..

Ana- Sorry about your palm pilot. I'm not planning on getting one any time soon. Laptops, however….

Well, then, off to attempt another chapter. May Cleon the Clown get eaten by a purple flying banana. 

(Purple Flying Banana: *burps*

ladyknight: You're welcome.)

~ladyknight

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cenzi woke up late in the morning.  As she sat up she noticed the bright sunlight that flooded into the room. Blinking in the glaring light, she tried to remember where she was. 

That's it. In the royal palace, in the room across the hall from one of her heroes, Kelandry of Mindelan, and her husband, Domitan of Masbolle. 

She bolted up. Still in the dress she had forgotten to take off the night before, she threw off her covers, ran across her room, and into the hall, stopping with a start in front of the door. 

She ran a hand through her tangled hair, wincing as it caught in the knots. Brushing off her skirt quickly with a hand, she paused to listen to the muffled noises on the other side of the door. 

"Of course he put it in there, you dim-wit!!!" That was Alanna the Lioness…

"Don't talk to your king like that!!! And maybe it was someone else!!" That would be King Jonathon.

"Stupid!! Who else would have the magic?!?!" The Lioness again….

A calm voice broke in. "Maybe you two should stop arguing about irrelevant things and leave us to our thinking," Neal said. 

"Fine. Thank you, Nealan. Good luck and best wishes to you, Kelandry and Domitan," Jonathon said, not acknowledging the Lioness.

Cenzi was suddenly pushed away from the door as it opened. *Stupid, stupid,* she thought to her self as she went toppling. *I should have known he was going to open the do-*

"What's this," said Jonathon, pulling her up by her dress. "Were you eavesdropping?? On royal personage??" His eyebrows came together in a frown. 

Cenzi's eyes widened. She'd thought Jonathon was an OK king, 'till now. 

Dom stuck his head out the door. "Cenzi!!"

"You know this ruffian?" asked the king. 

Dom disguised a laugh with a loud cough. "Yes, your majesty."

The king snorted and gave Cenzi to Dom, then walked off.

Dom and Cenzi entered the room together, where they found Alanna and Kel sitting on the bed and Neal holding the door. 

"Jonathon has never been a morning person," The Lioness explained.

Cenzi stood, stiff with a feeling that included fear and awe. 

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Are you scared of me?"

Cenzi managed a nod.

"Well, don't be," said the lady knight with what sounded like an old feeling of annoyance. She had obviously had this problem many times in her lifetime. 

Cenzi, eyes wide, said, "Um, okay," then just about hit herself out of stupidity. Neal winked at her. 

Alanna started to say something when she was interrupted. "Well, I'll be leaving now-"

Then something very strange happened. A small cloud of orange gas appeared in the middle of the room. Cenzi was too busy looking at it wonderingly to notice the daggers that appeared in Alanna's and Neal's hands, the thick broadsword in Dom's, and the glaive in Kel's. As the foggy patch began to clear, Alanna muttered, "Roger," and Cenzi was pushed down by a rough pair of hands. 

Her cry of "Ow!!" was muffled as the head of a young, handsome, black haired and blue eyed man emerged. 

"Well, well, well," it said. 

"Roger," Alanna said with a grimace. "Long time, no see."

"Talking street slang, are we now, dear Lioness?"

"Don't call me that."

"Very well," the man's head said, a smirk playing on his lips. "Oh, oh, oh. And this must be the new one… Kelandry of Mindelan and Masbolle, is it?"

"Duke Roger of Conté, then. I've heard about you."

*So this is him…* Cenzi thought.

"No doubt," said the Duke cooly. His gaze flickered around the room, stopping on the faces of Dom, Neal, and then Cenzi. "And who is this?" He turned to Kel, then Alanna. "Not one of yours, is it?"

"A friend," Kel said shortly. 

Roger's mouth twisted. "This must be Domitan…. And Nealan." His head twisted to  face Neal. "I remember your father well, young man. Nasty old chap. Never liked me."

Neal's eyes formed slits. Kel caught his eyes with hers and flashed them warningly. 

Roger watched with some sort of cold glee. "Well, dearest gentlemen and ladies, I must go." He looked at Kel. "Tomorrow in at mid-day, on the practice court where I fought our dear Lioness so long ago, like it says on the message under your pillow. Adieu." 

And Roger of Conté left with a puff of orange smoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ack. Yes, it was horribly written and horrible short and just horrible in general, wasn't it?? Dear God. And it took me somewhere around a month to write. A month, I tell you, a MONTH!!!! *deep breaths* 

Well, anyways, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Much love and insanity,

-ladyknight


End file.
